


Messy

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Teen Wolf, dylan o'brien fluff, dylan o'brien x reader, stiles stilinski fluff, stiles stilinski x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: Stiles and TR have been sleeping together for a while and he’s been sleeping over a lot. She wakes up one morning and realizes that she’s in too deep.Inspired by the song "Messy" by Kiiara





	1. Part One

I paused mid-brush as I caught sight of a dark blue toothbrush lying on the edge of my sink. It hadn’t been there the night before. I picked up the toothbrush, turning it in my hand and studying it as I returned to brushing my teeth. It wasn’t mine. I knew that for sure. I glanced back into the bedroom where Stiles still slept, sprawled across the bed and then my eyes shifted back to the brush.  _Oh_.

I finished brushing my teeth and stepped back into the bedroom. This was getting a little out of hand and I had to do something about it. We weren’t even a couple…or I didn’t think that we were. Was that how he’d interpreted it? Had I been leading the poor guy on this whole time? No, I’d told him from the beginning how things were going to be.

“Stiles?” His response was a quiet snore so I nudged him. “Hey, Stiles?”

He snorted and I had to dodge his flailing arms so that I wouldn’t get smacked in the face.

“Y/N? What time is it?” he grunted, glancing towards the clock on the bedside table. I ignored his question.

“Is that your toothbrush on the sink?” I questioned, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. He looked in the direction that I was pointing and then back at me.

“Is that what you woke me up for?” he asked, squinting his eyes at me.

“Yes. Is it or is it not?”

“Yeah, it’s mine. Why?”

“Why is it there?”

“Where else was I supposed to put it?” He stared up at me, obviously confused.

“No. Why is it here?”

“So that I can brush my teeth in the morning?” He asked like a student who had just been asked the answer to a question on a pop quiz and wasn’t quite sure.

“You’ve been staying here a lot lately, Stiles. I think maybe we should stop.” I took a deep breath waiting for his reaction.

“What? Why?” he asked, sitting up. “Was last night not good? Did I do something wrong? I can fix it. All you have to do is tell me and it won’t happen again. I mean, I thought it was pretty great.” He was slowly losing focus, staring off into space as his mind drifted back to the previous night. He nodded his head and chuckled. “Better than great.” His focus shifted back to me. “But if it wasn’t great for you, I can definitely work on it.”

“I told you from the beginning that I didn’t want anything serious. It’s just sex and if we keep this up, you’re going to want more from me. It’s going to stop being fun and it’s just going to be a gigantic mess,” I muttered, chancing a glance up at his face. He looked at me in disbelief.

“Then why didn’t you tell me to leave the first time that I stayed the night? Or the second?”

“There’s a fine line between, friends with benefits and a relationship, Stiles,” I stated, pushing myself off the bed.

“I think we’ve already crossed that line,” he argued as he stood too, picking up his discarded T-shirt and pulling it over his head as he followed me into the living room.

“Stiles, I really like you, like a lot, and I don’t want to ruin what we’ve got going on. I just think that we need to keep things simple and if you don’t agree then maybe you should just go because, otherwise, it’s going to get messy and it’s not going to be fun for either one of us anymore,” I stated as I walked to the fridge.

“Good morning, Stiles. I can’t believe you’re still here,” stated my roommate as she stepped out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning, Sidney. I think I’m getting kicked out so I’ll have to talk to you later,” he stated, the words rushing out of his mouth. Then he was leaning over the fridge door to look at me while I grabbed the orange juice and rummaged around for breakfast. “Y/N, what’s the deal? Do you not like me as a person? Is it something that I did? What makes what we have going on now any different than an actual relationship?”

“Don’t take it personally, Stiles. It’s just, I’ve not had much luck with relationships in the past,” I explained and then warned him to watch his fingers as I closed the fridge door. He bounced around on his feet in impatience.

“You’re not even giving me a chance, Y/N,” he whined. “If you can tell me right now that I’m like every other guy that you’ve met, then I will call it quits and walk out the door right now.”

“You’re not like any other guy that I’ve ever met,” I admitted.

“So what’s the deal?”

“It’ll get me-”

“Meh? Messy? Yeah, I gathered that, but life is messy and how can you enjoy it, if you’re not going to take risks?” he reasoned. I sighed as I glanced at the clock on the stove.

“Stiles, you’re going to be late for class,” I warned.

“And so what? You’re late for life because you’re avoiding it!”

We stared at each other for a moment, his chest rising and falling rapidly. While I wasn’t too sure on his choice of words, I understood his point.

“Tell me right now that you want me to walk out that door.” He pointed towards the apartment door. “And not come back, but if you want to see me again then that means that I have a chance. I don’t care that it might get messy. I-” he paused, looking away as he took a deep breath and stamped his foot. He sighed and stuck his tongue against the inside of his cheek before looking back at me. “Look I love you and I’ll take you anyway I can get you. Even if that means you just want to be friends.”

I stared at him in disbelief. Now was the time for me to make a run for it, but I couldn’t. This was Stiles. He was one of my closest friends and he didn’t just say stuff like that. And I would be lying if I said that there hadn’t been a time when this was exactly what I wanted.

“‘Atta boy, Stilinski,” laughed Sidney. I had forgotten that she was in the room. She was sitting on the couch, her arms resting on the back of it so that she could face us. I shot her a glare. “Sorry, Y/N. You know I love the boy, in a platonic way of course, but you oughta go for it. Gotta risk it for the biscuit.”

“Git out of here,” I grumbled playfully, but glanced back at Stiles, who was nervously licking his lips.

“Fine, I’ll give you one chance,” I sighed.

“Great, cancel all your plans for tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at seven,” he grinned, giving me a peck on the cheek and running for the door.

“Wait! What?” I shouted after him as he raced down the hall of the apartment building.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N!” he shouted back.

“Stiles! You left your shoes.” My voice getting quieter with each word. He was already gone.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles take TR on their planned date.

On the walk back to my apartment, I reached for Stiles’ hand and intertwined my fingers with his. I couldn’t recall ever having held his hand just because I could. His palms were clammy from nerves, but I didn’t mind. I hadn’t really thought about the way things might change between us now, but obviously Stiles had. If this didn’t work out, could we still be friends? Or would it be too weird?

I’d enjoyed our date immensely. Not that I’d expected anything less. It was Stiles after all. But what happened when all the other aspects of a relationship were factored in? Would I get tired of him? Would he get tired of me?

“Are you alright, Y/N?” he questioned and I realized that he’d been talking the whole time that I’d been lost in my thoughts.

“Do you think this will work out?” I asked, not looking over at him out of fear of his reaction. He was silent for a moment. I hadn’t wanted to offend him. I just wanted to know if he truly believe that this could work.

“I think so. I mean, we get along well. We already know that the sex is great so we don’t have to worry about that being a disaster,” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little. “We have a lot of the same hobbies, but not enough that we’ll get bored.”

“Do you think that you’ll get tired of me?” I questioned, risking a glance up at him. He’d been looking straight ahead, but he stopped and looked down at me.

“We’ve been friends long enough that I don’t think that should even be a concern,” he said seriously. “Why? Do you think that you’ll get tired of me?”

I thought about it for a second. He’d been so quick with his answer that I kind of felt bad, but I didn’t want to answer without thinking it through first. I could see his point. We’d been friends for a long time before we’d started sleeping together. Then we’d spent even more time together. Especially, when he was still there when I woke up the next morning. Sometimes I did get a little annoyed with him, but it was never enough that I wanted him to go away. I never really wanted him to go away. I’d wanted to stop what we were doing out of fear of him hurting me. It hadn’t had anything to do with Stiles himself. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment that I spent with Stiles Stilinski.

“No, I don’t,” I answered finally and he nodded.

“Good,” he smiled as he opened the door to my apartment building. I knew for a fact that I’d definitely never get tired of that smile though. It was perfect. It could brighten the mood of an entire room. It was one of those smiles that was just so contagious that not a single being in the world could claim that they were immune. I smiled back at him as I stepped through the door and we walked up the stairs.

He stopped at my door and I saw him swallow nervously.

“Well, I hope that I impressed you enough to be graced with a second date,” he chuckled nervously.

“I’m very impressed,” I smiled, squeezing his hand. “How about we do it again next week? Same day? Same time?”

His face lit up.

“Abso-friggin-lutely,” he laughed. There was a moment of silence and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Then he leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to my lips It was slow and tender, not like our usual kisses. Usually they were rushed and desperate, full of want and need. We’d always been more along the lines of “I need you now. Can you come over?” and then as soon as we were together, we were stripping out of our clothes. We’d never been “I just want to kiss you for the sake of kissing you.” I liked it though. I wrapped my arms around his neck as one of his hands rested on the back of my neck.

We were both breathing heavily when we pulled apart. It was one of the best kisses that I’d ever experienced and I wanted to feel it again.

“Do you want to come inside?” I breathed. He chuckled.

“Not tonight, Y/N. I’m gonna do this right,” he said. I stared at him and opened my mouth to protest when he spoke again. “Gotta wait until the third date now. Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be?”

“What?” I asked. He kissed the top of my head and winked before he turned away.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Wait. Stiles? What?” I asked again.

“I’ll see you later. Get some sleep. You got an early class tomorrow.”

His back was to me as he walked away and he waved over his shoulder.

“Stiles? Can I just get one more goodnight kiss?” I pleaded playfully. He paused then and immediately turned back around, running down the hall. He slid to a stop in front of me, cupped my face in both of his hands, and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine again. My back was pressed against the door and I sighed into the kiss. Completely content in the moment as I tugged him closer, but he kept the kiss slow. I could get used to this kind of kiss. His nose brushed across mine as he tilted his head to get a better angle and I pulled away.

“What? Are you okay?” he breathed.

“Thank you, Stiles,” I smiled as I opened the door. I stepped backwards into my apartment and he stepped forward to follow me, but I’d already started closing the door. “Goodnight.”

“W-Wait, Y/N,” he stuttered. “Can I still come in for a little bit?”

“Gotta do it right, remember? Wait until the third date,” I giggled, shooting him a wink as I finished closing the door.

“Ugh, Y/N. Come on! I was teasing,” he groaned. I hesitated, tempted to open the door and let him in, but then I thought about it. Maybe it was a good idea. Maybe I needed this as proof. Would we still get along as well without the sex? I thought so, but I still wanted to test it.

“I have an early class tomorrow. Goodnight, Stiles,” I said and I heard his muffled reply from the other side of the door.


	3. Part Three

The third date hadn’t came soon enough and although I enjoyed all of the dates, I’d gone two weeks without Stiles in my bed and I was ready to get him home. He was obviously thinking something similar because as soon as we were on my floor, his lips were on mine and we were stumbling down the hall to my door. His hands were on my waist, holding me tight against him. I was digging through my bag with one hand, trying to find my keys, and tangling the fingers of my other hand in his hair.

I pulled away from Stiles as we reached my door and he pressed his lips to my neck as I turned around to slip the key into the lock. As soon as it was unlocked, I tugged my key free and turned back around to kiss him. He turned the knob and shoved the door open, slamming my back against it after we’d entered the apartment and he’d closed it. He slid his thigh between mine and I groaned into his mouth at the much needed friction.

He held my waist firmly as his free hand slid underneath my shirt and bra to brush his thumb over my nipple. I gasped into his mouth and started to slide his flannel down his arms.

We both broke apart quickly at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. He withdrew his hand from beneath my shirt and I stopped trying to take off his. When I looked over his shoulder, my face flushed. Sidney, Malia, Lydia, and Kira were all sitting on the couch and they were all staring at us with wide eyes.

“Wow! You two might wanna take it somewhere else tonight,” said Sidney and I wasn’t sure if she was amused or slightly annoyed. It also might have been a little of both. Stiles turned around then and took a deep breath. I wasn’t sure who was more embarrassed, the two of us or the four of them. The entire group seemed unable to look away from the scene before them.

“Uh, hey, Sid. I, uh, thought you were going out tonight,” I said awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

“Change of plans. I texted you, but I guess you were preoccupied,” she said, stifling a laugh. Now

I knew that she was just amused by the awkward predicament that she’d put Stiles and I in. I grabbed Stiles’ hand and tugged him back outside the apartment.

“Shit! That was a major mood killer,” he grumbled, glancing at the floor.

“Oh no, Stilinski. You promised. I’ve been waiting two weeks for this. We’re going back to your place,” I argued.

“You know that we’re never gonna hear the end of that right?” he questioned.

“Yeah, but I don’t care. Now they know,” I said.

“Know what?”

“That you’re mine,” I laughed and he smiled.

“So does that mean that you’re my girlfriend now?” he questioned with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

“Yes, you dork,” I laughed, grabbing his hand as we made our way outside to the Jeep.

* * *

 

The drive to the house that Stiles shared with Scott, Isaac, and Theo was silent. We both had our minds set on one thing and I was jumping out of the Jeep as soon as it had stopped. The boys were home, but I didn’t care. I grabbed Stiles and practically drug him up the front porch steps. They’d left the door unlocked and for that I was grateful.

“Hey, Y/N!” smiled Scott cheerfully as I burst through the door. “How’d the third date go?”

“We’ll talk later,” I said, tugging Stiles behind me.

“Hey, guys,” said Stiles, waving to them as I tugged him towards the stairs.

“I’m guessing it went well,” I heard Scott chuckle.

“It’s hard to tell with those two,” muttered Isaac.

“Woah, woah, woah, Y/N. You think you can just bust in our house and take our boy without talking to us first?” questioned Theo, stepping in front of the stairs.

“She brought me back actually, so you should let her go collect her reward, Theo,” Stiles told him matter-of-factly.

“One Stiles is enough for the world! Wrap it before you tap it!” shouted Isaac from the living room as I brushed past Theo and pulled Stiles up the flight of stairs to his room.

Now it was my turn to press him roughly against the door as we kissed. I unbuttoned his pants and tugged down the zipper as he tried to pull my dress over my head. As soon as it was off, he tossed it to the floor and pushed me backwards until I fell onto the bed. Then he was crawling over me, kissing his way up to my lips.

I was in the process of pushing his pants further down his legs when he suddenly got up and ran to his desk, opening the drawers and rummaging through them.

“Um? Stiles?” I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. “What are you doing?”

He spun around a second later and ran his hand through his hair.

“I, uh, I might not have the, um, you know…” he trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

“The what?”

“The thing that we need.” He answered, looking up at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, clearly frustrated that I didn’t understand.

“Stiles, c’mon. We were in the middle of something,” I whined. “What could possibly be so important?”

“Condoms, Y/N! Condoms!”

“Ask one of the guys.”

He looked down at himself, where there was a very obvious bulge in his boxers and then back up at me.

“Yeah, won’t work. We’re kinda different sizes.”

“I don’t even wanna know how you know that,” I said, waving it off. “It’ll be fine. We don’t need one.”

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Why? We’re both clean.”

“Well, yeah, but there’s other risks,” he stated awkwardly.

“I’m on the pill. It’ll be fine?”

“Since when?” he said wide-eyed.

“Like three years,” I shrugged nonchalantly. He squinted his eyes at me like he was disappointed that I hadn’t told him.

“Seriously?”

I nodded and he took a deep breath and in his excited hurry to get back to the bed, tripped over his pants, which had fallen to his ankles, and toppled to the floor. I stifled a laugh as he kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants the rest of the way off before jumping back up and onto the bed.

“You’re such a goofball.”

“You love it!”

“You’re right,” I giggled as he pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
